Towel
by Zhechii
Summary: Cerita One-shot Lalu ( Laxus - Lucy) mind to R n R?


**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

* * *

 **Towel**

 **Laxus-Lucy**

 **Humor/Romance**

 **Rating T – M**

 **One Shot**

* * *

"Aku tidak ingin ikut permainan seperti ini!"

"Kenapa Lucy? Apa kau takut? Ini hanya sebuah permainan," sindir Cana, matanya menyipit ditambah dengan senyuman yang terkesan menyindir menghiasi wajahnya.

"S-siapa yang takut?!" Lucy mengelak ucapan si penyihir kartu tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan. Lucy ikut bermain~" Girang Cana sembari meneguk minumannya yang terakhir.

"T-tunggu dulu! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya."

"Tidak apa – apa kan, Lucy. Semakin banyak orang semakin menyenangkan." Mirajane berkata, senyuman mautnya diperlihatkan dari wajah cantiknya sehingga Lucy tidak berani menolaknya.

"Aku berjanji kalau _ini_ akan menjadi sebuah momen yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan, Lucy."

"Huh? Baiklah," Menghela napas lelah, gadis bersurai emas itu pun menyerah dan tak ada jalan lain selain mengikuti kemauan Cana.

Mirajane tersenyum puas dengan keputusan Lucy.

"YOSH! Mari kita mulai permainan _Truth Or Dare_!" Cana bersemangat dalam permainan seperti ini.

Permainan _Truth Or Dare_ ini melibatkan Juvia, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Cana, dan Bisca. Dalam permainan ini, si pemain akan diberi dua pilihan yakni _Truth atau Dare_. Jika si pemain memilih _Truth_ maka si pemain harus membocorkan sebuah rahasia yang dimilikinya kepada pemain lainnya semantara apabila si pemain memilih _Dare_ , maka si pemain akan diberikan sebuah tantangan yang diberi oleh pemain lain dan harus dilaksanakan. 30 menit telah berlalu semenjak permainan ini dimulai, semua pemain telah mendapatkan bagian terkecuali Lucy. Gadis pirang itu berharap saat gilirannya akan ada seseorang yang mengacaukan permainan tersebut, tak peduli itu Natsu, Gajeel atau Gray. Akan tetapi harapan hanya harapan belaka, kali ini gilirannya untuk memilih Truth or Dare dan tidak ada satupun gangguan yang bisa mengacaukan permainan ini sesuai keinginannya.

"Sa, Lucy, jujur atau tantangan?" Ujar Mirajane, manik birunya menatap Lucy yang sedang bimbang.

Semua mata mengarah pada gadis bersurai emas sementara itu Lucy hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kini ia dalam posisi gawat, berada di ujung tanduk kebimbangan memilih berkata jujur atau tantangan. Jika ia memilih jujur, semua rahasia yang sudah lama ia simpan akan terbongkar di hadapan teman – temannya sementara apabila ia memilih tantangan, ia sudah tahu pasti bahwa akan ada tantangan gila dari temannya terutama Cana, gadis berambut ikal coklat itu selalu mengusilinya.

"Lucy, jangan biarkan kami menunggu." Erza terlihat bosan.

"Itu benar. Kau hanya memilih jujur atau tantangan. Apa susahnya?" Juvia ikut kesal karena Lucy terlalu lama mengambil keputusan.

' _Ugh...Memang sangat mudah bagi dirimu, Juvia tapi tidak untukku. Coba kau lihat Cana dan Mirajane...'_ Manik coklat si penyihir arwah suci bintang itu melirik ke arah Cana kemudian ke Mirajane dan kembali ke Cana. Sebuah aura antusias yang besar terlihat dari tatapan mereka yang berbinar – binar. _Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah mereka rencanakan_ , pikir Lucy dalam hati.

"Lu _-chan_ , ini sudah 2 menit. Apa kamu belum memutuskannya?" Levy pun berkata sama dengan Erza dan Juvia, terlihat lelah menanti.

Dengan meremas kedua tangannya dengan kuat, Lucy berkata : " Tantangan!"

"Oh, Kau cukup berani juga, Lucy." Erza menganggukkan kepalanya, mengagumi keberanian Lucy yang memilih tantangan dari dua pilihan dalam permainan gila itu.

Suara cekikan kecil terdengar dari mulut Cana, semua mata memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya sementara Mirajane yang duduk di sebelah Cana, tersenyum lebar.

"Lucy!" Sebut Cana.

"A-apa?" Lucy tampak sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku tantang kau untuk mencuri handuk Laxus Dreyar dan membawanya kemari!"

"E-EH?!" Lucy terkejut setengah mati ketika nama pria penyihir kelas S terucap dari mulut kawannya yang suka mabuk. _Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Laxus yang dilibatkan?dan terlebih lagi, handuk?!_

" Kau tidak bisa mengelaknya, Lucy ~ " Cana menyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"B-baik! Akan aku lakukan!" Meremas kedua tanganya dengan erat, Lucy tak dapat lagi menolak maupun kabur dari permainan gila itu. Ia hanya berharap permainan gila ini bisa selesai secepatnya. Masalah yang akan dihadapinya esok hari adalah masalah belakangan yang terpenting permainan ini bisa selesai. Lucy beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan temannya menuju ruang kerja dimana Laxus berada.

"Lucy, berhati – hatilah. Jangan sampai ketahuan olehnya!"

"Jangan sampai tubuhmu pegal – pegal keesokan harinya," Pesan Cana , senyuman usilnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Berjuanglah, Lu-chan!"

Seusai Lucy meninggalkan meja makan dimana ia dan kawan – kawannya tengah bermain permainan gila itu, Cana tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sembari menepuk meja beberapa kali.

"Cana, kau sungguh tega," ujar penyihir wanita yang berprofesi sebagai penjaga _bar_ di _guild_ Fairy Tail sekaligus model majalah mingguan

"Hmm...Habisnya mau sampai kapan lagi dia memendam perasaan tersembunyi itu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Lu _-chan_?" ucap Levi seraya ia menyandarkan dagunya diatas tangan yang ia lipat di meja makan.

"Levy, kau belum mendengarnya."

Gadis berambut biru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Juvia juga belum tahu."

"Sebenarnya..." Cana membisikan sesuatu di telinga Levy dan Juvia.

"Eh?! Lucy menyukai Laxus?!" Sentak Juvia dan Levy secara bersamaan.

"SSST...Jangan keras-keras!"

"Maaf."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Lu _-chan_ menyukai Laxus. Aku kira selama ini dia menyukai Natsu."

"Karena itu, kalian merencanakan permainan ini," Erza berkata seusai ia meneguk minumannya serta melirik ke arah teman guildnya, Mirajane dan Cana.

Merespon ucapan Erza, Cana menyengir sementara Mirajane tersenyum lebar di depan Erza, Juvia dan Levi.

"Dasar kalian berdua."

"Khihihi...aku tidak sabar mendengar chapter selanjutnya," Cana tertawa cekikan sendirian.

"Cana-san, kau menakutkan," ucap Juvia.

* * *

Lucy berjalan dengan langkah kesal, ia tidak menyangka ia bisa sebodoh itu dalam mengambil keputusan. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu betapa bahaya apabila ia memilih tantangan tapi kenapa ia malah memilih tantangan daripada berkata jujur. Sementara apabila ia memilih jujur, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya keesokan harinya? Penyihir bersurai emas itu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berteriak dalam hati. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Lucy menenangkan diri, menarik napas panjang yang kemudian ia hembuskan. _Tidak ada jalan lain selain menyelesaikan misinya,_ pikir Lucy.

' _Cukup mengambil handuk Laxus secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan membawanya ke hadapan mereka. Yosh! Aku akan melakukannya'_ Tekad Lucy dalam hati. "Lihat saja kau, Cana. Aku akan membawa handuk Laxus ke hadapanmu!"

Sesampainnya di ruangan pribadi Laxus, penyihir arwah suci berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Lucy menelan ludah gugup sebelum pada Ia menggeser pintu _ruangan_ tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan langkah pelan

"P-permisi..." ucap Lucy dengan nada gugup.

Manik coklatnya bergerak mengamati sekeliling ruangan kerja Laxus tetapi ia tidak menemukan sosok _dragon slayer_ yang ditakuti oleh sebagian anggota guild Fairy Tail. Merasa Laxus sedang tidak ada di ruangannya, Lucy langsung bergerak maju menuju sebuah lemari kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kerja cucu dari Makarov. Setibanya Gadis pirang itu di depan lemari kecil berwarna coklat gelap, langsung duduk jongkok dan kedua tangannya mulai bergerak mencari item yang diminta oleh Cana.

 _'Handuk...handuk...'_ _gumam Lucy dalam hati sembari masih sibuk mencari._ _'Kumohon...semoga handuknya berhasil aku temukan...kalau tidak, Cana dan lainnya menyebutku pengecut.'_

 _"Oi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang dengan suara berat._

"Handuk. Aku mencari handuk Lax-" Lucy terhenti sejenak ketika ia mendengar seseorang dengan suara berat, bertanya padanya. Perlahan, gadis pirang itu menoleh ke belakang guna menatap siapa pemilik suara itu. Alangkah terkejutnya saat manik coklatnya menangkap sosok pria yang dikhawatirkan olehnya, Laxus Dreyar, berdiri di belakang Lucy dengan penampilan telanjang setengah dada. Postur tubuh yang sempurna. Idaman para wanita. Tubuh kekar yang dipenuhi oleh otot – otot yang menggoda.

Wajah Lucy memanas seperti kepiting rebus, matanya mengedar panik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak terfokus pada penampilan Laxus yang menggoda. Penampilan setengah telanjang dada yang memperlihatkan otot tubuhnya ditambah lagi dengan aroma sabun yang maskulin tercium serta rambut pirang dalam keadaan setengah basah. Bertatapan _dalam_ diam selama beberapa saat—sehingga tetesan air dari ujung rambut pirangnya jatuh ke bahunya dan mengalir turuh ke dadanya hingga perut kekarnya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, pirang. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Laxus.

Lucy terdiam seribu bahasa, dirinya terlalu fokus dengan keseksian tubuh Laxus. Tubuhnya berasa mati rasa bagaikan sebuah patung hidup dengan wajah memerah yang semakin padam. Dalam tubuhnya terasa _'memanas'_ ,bukan karena hawa ruangan atau apa yang terbakar di dalam ruangan, ingin rasanya ia pergi tetapi tampaknya seluruh tubuhnya mengkhianati perintah Lucy.

"Oi!"

"Ah?!" Lucy tersadar, dengan langkah cepat ia berusaha kabur dari perangkap seksi Laxus. "M-maaf!" penyihir bermanikan coklat itu langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Sesaat gadis pirang itu berhasil menggenggam gagang pintu dan hampir membuka pintu, sebuah tangan besar menahan pintunya, menutup kembali dengan keras.

"EH?!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, pirang?" ucap Laxus dengan nada marah serta mengernyitkan _kedua alisnya._

Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang seakan ingin lepas, ia panik bercampur bingung bagaimana caranya ia menjawab pertanyaan sang dragon slayer yang terkuat dari Fairy Tail. Kalau ia mengatakan pada Laxus hal yang sebenarnya pasti pria bersurai emas itu akan tertawa terpingkal – pingkal karena kebodohanku yang ikut dalam permainan gila itu.

"Jawab aku, Lucy Heartfilia."

"E-eto...Apa kau berjanji tidak akan menertawakan aku, Laxus?"

"Hm."

Lucy menceritakan pokok permasalahnya dimulai dari ajakan Cana untuk ikut permainan bodoh hingga alasan kenapa ia berada di ruangan pribada Laxus.

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya." Lucy tertunduk malu, betapa bodohnya dirinya ikut dalam permainan gila Cana.

Laxus diam termenung seusai mendengar cerita Lucy. Cucu Makaraov itu menarik nafas dalamkemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Tangan kanannya menarik handuk yang tengah terkalung di lehernya dan menyerahkannya ke tangan partner Natsu.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya..."

"Eh?!" Lucy dibuat bingung, ia tidak menyangka akan semudah ini mendapatkan handuk dari pemimpin Raijuunshi. Tahu akan begini, seharusnya ia bisa meminta handuk Laxus secara baik – baik tanpa harus bertingkah seperti maling. Handuk Laxus masih terasaagakbasah karena digunakan untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya seusai mandi.

"Umm...terima kasih, Laxus."

"... ... ..."

"M-maaf menggangu waktumu, Laxus," Lucy membalikkan badannya dengan perasaan girang.

Lucy mulai membuka pintu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Laxus setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan item yang dicari akan tetapi sebuah tangan besar kembali menghalanginya untuk pergi. Gadis pirang itu sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan besar itu tak lain adalah Laxus sebab hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ah!" Lucy tersentak kaget.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi, pirang? Aku belum selesai denganmu."

"Eh?!"

Laxus memutartubuh Lucyhingga gadis itu memunggungi pintu. Tangan kirinya berada tepat di samping pemilik sepuluh kunci emas zodiak, menutup celah kabur untuk gadis itu sementara tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengunci pintu. Mata Lucy terbelalak ngeri, begitu mendengar pintu di belakangnya terkunci ganda. 'Apa yang akan dilakukan Laxus padaku?' Raut panik terlihat semakin jelas di wajah gadis penyihir bersurai emas itu saat merasa langkahnya sudah tersegel rapat. _Tak ada celah lagi baginya untuk kabur. Tamatlah sudah dirinya._

"Kau gadis yang nakal, Lucy," ucap Laxus dengan nada suara berat nan menggoda. Penyihir S itu mendekat pada wajah _partner_ Salamander, mengunci tatapan matanya pada gadis pirang yang tengah tersipu berat. Dekat. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Lucy dapat merasakan hembusan hangat yang keluar dari mulut Laxus, menggelitik bibirnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Laxus?" gugup Lucy, coretan merah tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Merasakan bagaimana manik biru abu milik Laxus menghipnotis diri gadis kecil keluarga Heartfilia hingga masuk dalampesona yang memabukkan. Lucy berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Laxus tak membiarkan itu terjadi. Tangan kanannya mengangkat kedua tangan Lucy keatas kepala gadis itu dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy. Perlahan, _dragon slayer_ itu menyentuh bibir Lucy dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut, semakin lama semakin dalam. Gadis keturunan heartfilia itu berdiri dengan tubuh kaku seperti zombie, tak tahu harus melakukan apa sebab dia belum pernah berciuman dengan seorang pria dalam catatan hidupnya dan ini merupakan hal yang baru dan pertama baginya.

Laxus melepaskan ciuman mereka sesaat untuk menatap wajah gadis pirang yang tersipu berat bagaikan kepiting rebus dalam panci. Dragon slayer itu menyeringai, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia membungkuk dan menyambar leher Lucy yang menggoda. Lantas, ia menciumnya, mengigitnya serta mengisapnya sehingga meninggalkan bekas pada esok harinya. Lucy memejamkan matanya menikmati suatu sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tidak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun melainkan sebuah sensasi yang nikmat. Berbeda dengan saat lehernya digigit oleh semut atau serangga lain. Ini juga merupakan hal yang pertama baginya. Tanpa disadarinya, gadis bersurai emas itu mengeluarkan suara erotis dari mulutnya, menikmati sensasi baru yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Wajah kembali memerah panas saat mengetahui bahwa suara erotis yang tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya tak lain berasal dari mulutnya sendiri.

Laxus tertawa pelan ketika mengetahui sihirnya telah menghipnotis gadis pirang yang selalu bersama Salamander.

"Kau sangat imut, pirang. Kau terlihat erotis dan nakal," sindir Laxus sembari berbisik ke telinga Lucy dengan nada penuh hasrat.

"A-ku tidak seperti i-" Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara desahan kecil kembali keluar dari mulut mungil Lucy ketika ia merasakan sensasi dingin di telinganya.

"Ah...L-Laxus..."

"Suara yang indah. Aku menyukainya. Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi bahkan berulang kali."

"Eh? Laxus? Apa maksudm-...Ah."

"Gadis nakal sepertimu harus dihukum." Pria dewasa yang memiliki bekas luka menyerupai petir menjilati leher Lucy tepat pada bekas gigitannya.

"A-aku mohon tolong jangan siksa aku..." ucap Lucy dengan nada pelan dan lemah.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak akan melukaimu tapi kau akan menerima hukuman atas perbuatanmu, pirang."

"T-tunggu. Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan."

"Tidak. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan."

"Ah!" Lucy tersentak kaget saat tangan kiri Laxus mengangkat kaki gadis pirang itu ke pinggangnya. Kehangatan gairah bergolak di dalam perut gadis itu, dan semakin dalam ketika tangan besar Laxus menyentuh pahanya yang mulus.

"Malam ini kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu, Lucy Heartifila. Aku tidak menerima ucapan _'tidak'_ darimu. Gadis nakal seperti dirimu harus mendapatkan hukuman."

"T-tunggu dulu, Laxus!"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak menerima kata _'tidak'"_

Tanpa harus meminta izin dari Lucy, pria penyihir s itu langsung melumat bibir mungil penyihir gerbang suci arwah bintang.

"Malam ini dan seterusnya, kau adalah milikku, Lucy. Aku sudah menunggu momen seperti ini," Laxus berbisik di antara ciuman mereka.

'Eh?'

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucy."

Gadis penyihir mebulatkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar tadi, _Laxus mencintainya. Apakah ini nyata atau hanya mimpi dari sihir ilusi?_

Belum selesai menyimpulkan itu semua, bibir Lucy kembali dilumat oleh bibir hangat Laxus, berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya kali ini penyihir s itu membungkam mulut Lucy dalam sebuah ciuman kasar dan penuh hasrat. Tangan kanannya yang semula mengunci kedua tangan Lucy mulai terlepas kemudian ia menarik gadis pirang itu dalam dekapannya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Lucy masih terbengong bingung, _apakah ini nyata atau tidak?_ Jika ini adalah kenyataan, bukan main bahagia dirinya mengetahui bahwa Laxus juga mencintainya dan apabila ini adalah mimpi, ia berpikir untuk tidak segera terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia merasakan sensasi dingin mulai menggelitik bibirnya bagaikan seekor hewan melata yang kecil tengah menggerayami bibirnya. Mata coklatnya membulat ketika mengetahui bahwa sesuatu yang ia kira adalah hewan melata tak lain adalah lidah Laxus yang meminta izin untuk menjelajahi kedalaman mulut Lucy.

Lucy menatap kedua manik biru abu milik Laxus yang telah dipenuhi oleh hasrat dan nafsu.

Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Tanpa ragu lagi, Lucy membuka mulutnya dan mempersilakan lidah Laxus mengadakan perjalanan penuh hasrat yang tersalurkan dari mulut keduanya. Gadis pirang itu mulai membalas ciuman dan mengikuti komandan dari Laxus, kedua tangannyamengalungi leherpenyihir terkuat di Fairy Tail dan sesekali meremas rambut pria itu dengan lembut. Laxus mengerang dalam ciuman panas mereka. Handuk Laxus terjatuh dari genggaman tangan Lucy dan mendarat tepat di belakang kaki pria dewasa itu. Tampaknya gadis pirang itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tantangan dari Cana dan kini ia sibuk dalam urusan lain.

Ini sebuah moment yang tidak akan terlupakan bagi Lucy dan Laxus seperti yang diperdiksi oleh Cana.

* * *

 _ **Sementara itu diluar kantor pribadi Laxus,**_

"Hehehe, tampaknya rencana kita berhasil, Cana."

"Hmm...Tentu saja. Aku sudah memprediksikan semuanya."

"Hehehe. Selamat ya kalian berdua, Lucy, Laxus."

"Aku tidak sabar mengusili Lucy...Ghihihi."

"Cana tertawamu mirip Gajeel."

* * *

Keesokan Harinya,

"Lalu, apa kau berhasil mendapatkan handuknya?" ucap Cana saat sarapan pagi dan Lucy melemparkan sisa roti ke arah wanita peramal itu ketika mendengar kata _handuk_ tetapi sayang sekali lemparan Lucy meleset.

"Lu _-chan_ , kenapa kau tidak kembali kemarin malam?" tanya Levi dengan polos dan lembut.

"Ah itu..." Lucy berupaya menghindari pertanyaan sahabat karibnya, sampai gadis pirang itu melihat Cana menyeringai di sebelahmu.

"Pasti berhubungan dengan ini," ucap Cana dengan nada usil sembari mengelus – elus sebuah tanda merah bekas gigitan yang ditinggalkan oleh Laxus di leher Lucy.

"Ah!Cana, Kau...!"

"Gadis kecil kini berubah menjadi gadis dewasa yang nakal...Hahahaha," usil Cana dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Semua teman wanita Lucy mulai menertawakannya ketika kedua pipinya merah memanas, dan manik coklatnya melirik tajam ke arah Laxus yang terduduk tak jauh dari meja mereka. Pria pirang itu hanya menyeringai dalam kemenangannya, dan Lucy mengeram kesal. Tapi bagi Lucy mungkin permainan seperti itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 _Maafkan aku sudah lama sekali tidak aktif dalam fanfiction Fairy Tail. Aku sudah membuat cerita one-shot laxus – Lucy selain Mistake Chocolate. Akhirnya terselesaikan juga ini sedikit kurang menarik tapi semoga kalian menyukainya dan jangan lupa mereviews._

 _Terima kasih dan salam hangat dari Zhechi._


End file.
